A conventionally known printing head is exemplified by a liquid discharge head configured to discharge liquid on a recording medium for various printing. There has been known a liquid discharge head including a discharge hole for discharge of liquid, a pressurization chamber allowing pressurization of liquid so as to be discharged from the discharge hole, a first common channel for supply of liquid to the pressurization chamber, and a second common channel for collection of liquid from the pressurization chamber. The liquid discharge head is known to cause liquid to flow from the first common channel to the second common channel through the pressurization chamber and circulate also outside even while not discharged, in order to prevent the channels to be clogged with retained liquid or the like. Such a liquid discharge head is also known to include a plurality of first common channels and a plurality of second common channels extending in a transverse direction of the liquid discharge head and disposed alternately in a longitudinal direction of the liquid discharge head (see Patent Document 1 or the like).